The Capital's Children
by newt5horse
Summary: Follow the story of Kaya, a young Capital child who gets picked for the 76th hunger games. After the revaluation. Contains spoilers for Mokingjay! Peeta May come in nearer the end.
1. The reaping

**Just finished**** watching Mokingjay so I decided to write this. Enjoy! May contain spoilers for Mokingjay!**

**I don't own the hunger games, all credit to Suzan Collins!**

Kaya OC

I watch terrified as Katniss comes onto the stage to do the last ever reaping. After the revaluation all of the victors from the hunger games decided that the capital children should do the games, to pay back the capital for what they did to them.

There isn't much children left after the exploitation. As I look around me I see at least 80, maybe 90 capital children standing in every direction looking as worried as me. There's even one girl who looks like she's about to faint, literally she's as white as a sheet.

Suddenly Katniss starts to talk about why we are here and what will happened after the revaluation. But I don't think anyone's listening, we were all just probably thinking about how we now officially hate her (well I was anyway).

_"...now, girls first" _she said like we always used to see on the TV. As she dipped her hand in 12 times she finally read out the names. The first name was Jessie Young, a girl who I had never met before. The second was a girl called Caitlin Haye, who I had met a few times I in school but not enough for me to get all upset over.

She read out some other names who I didn't know, she also read out the ex-presidents granddaughters name. But suddenly out of no where Kaya Blackwood was called out.

I don't know how to explain it but all of a sudden all I could hear was a faint murmuring of Katniss calling out more names but for the boys now.

Out of no where a hand pushes me up onto the stage where all of the other people who's names had been called out (I go and stand with the girls).

**Hope you liked it. This is my first real fanfic so please review! Thank you!**


	2. The train

Hope** you like the story so far, hopefully I'll be updating**** once or twice a week!**

Kaya OC

It was scary, I could tell you that. After Katniss had finished reading out our names, our familys came to say goodbye. When my mum came up she was totally hysterical, tears were streaming down her face.

After my dad was killed by President Snow (because he did something agents his rules) it has only been me and my mum. But now she's going to lose me and shell be all a loan.

Suddenly my mum grabs my arm and runs away from the crowd. I can't do any thing but follow.

Mum, what are you doing? I shout over all the noise.

_"I'm not losing you to Kaya!" _she shouts back at me.

We manage to get about half a mile away until the army from district 13 catch up with us. And with in a blink of an eye they shoot my mother.

When on of the men grabs me, with out hesitation I start to scream and shout and kick until one of them manages to pick me up and flings me over his shoulder.

...

When we get back the train is waiting for us.

Without hesitation the man flings me into the train and locks the door behind me. Suddenly a girl and boy came up to me.

The girl was tall and slim and about the same height as me, she has dark blond hair about shoulder length and hazel eyes. The boy was about 2cm taller then the girl and had raven black hair like me only his was shorter, he also had brown eyes like me also. Both of them has pale skin like me and the majority of us. They both also looked about 15 like me.

_"Hi, we saw you running away. Are you ok?"_ she asked, looking quite happy even tho she's just been called up for a death sentence.

Ye, I'm f..fine, I say trying to hide the stutters in my voice.

_"You sure, ok then well you can come and get dinner with us now or are you now going to refuse to eat? _She said I mid laugh.

I don't think I'll ever eat again, I say while thinking of my poor, poor mother laying dead on the road sided.

_"Trust me you'll want some, it's so delicious much better then anything you've ever tried in the capital," _The boy said a bit more sympathetically then the girl,_ "I'm James and this is my beast friend Jazz."_

I'm Kaya, I say in a matter of fact voice.

_"Well then Kaya are you coming, or are you just going to starve your self?_ Jazz asked me mockingly.

Just then the president's granddaughter came up to us. Celestia Snow I think her name was.

"Hi, em, I saw what happens to your mum I'm really sorry," she said casually. _"But, _she continued, _when were in the games don't think I won't hesitate to kill you, ok," _she said bitterly then walked away looking like she was a little angel.

_"What was that all about?" _Jazz said obviously angry.

_"Looks like she won't be on of our allies,"_ Jack answered surcasticly.

Ya think, I say surcasticly back.

_"Allies?"_ asked Jazz holding out her hands to me and Jack.

Allies! Me and Jack say together.

When we get up to get our dinner we end up sitting next to this boy called Steven.

He was small and about 12 or 13.

Hi, I say when we sit down trying to be friendly.

_"Hi," _he said quietly.

_"Your a quiet one aren't you,"_ said Jazz giggling a little.

_"No, I'm not quite I just don't want to make friend and have to kill them or be killed by them," _he said now annoyed.

_"Well sorry," _back chatted Jazz in a sarcastic tone. And with that, the boy got up and walked over to a different table.

He was a nice guy, I say sarcastically as we all burst into fits of laughter.

_"Guy's everyone's staring at us,"_ Jack whispered but still laughing. It's strange but for a second I think we all forgot that we were going to be in the games.

...

After dinner we all got assigned to our own rooms (their was enough for one room each). Luckily I got a room next to Jazz.

The way the rooms worked was that in the middle of the train there was the dinner hall, then on the left were 16 rooms so they went to the boys and on the right were another 16 rooms and as you can guess they were given to the girls.

All of the rooms were lockable from the inside so nobody could get in. Our mentors and the guards slept, some on the left and some on the right.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please review!**

**Just wondering who do you think we should ship:**

**Katniss+Gale= 1**

**Katniss+Peeta= 0**

**All single= 0**


End file.
